megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Robot
is an all-purpose robot from Mega Man 3 with a number of different attachments and devices on its body that can use the same abilities of other robots by switching its program data.The Reploid Research Lavatory: What's up, Doc? After defeating the eight Robot Masters, Mega Man faces one Doc Robot eight times in the stages of Needle Man, Gemini Man, Spark Man, and Shadow Man. On each battle, Doc Robot utilizes the program data of one of Dr. Wily's eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2. Strategy Since each Doc Robot copies the ability and characteristics of one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2, their strategies are more or less the same. However the player should keep in mind the size of each Doc Robot being larger than most Robot Masters they have their abilities from. Data General information Attack power, weakness, and stage locations for each Doc Robot. Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that each Doc Robot receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Stage enemies See the Mega Man 3 enemies from: *Needle Man *Gemini Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man Other media ''Captain N: The Game Master The Doc Robot is a small and thin doctor robot with glasses and beard that assists Dr. Wily (a literal "Doc" Robot). He only uses Metal Man's Metal Blades to attack, and was smashed by a giant pipe that he cut with one. [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] One Doc Robot is seen being constructed by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in issue 36. Dr. Light sees it as a way to test multiple Robot Master systems at once. Wily, unsurprisingly, views it as a trump card against Mega Man due to the failure of his individual Robot Masters and Copy Robot. ''Mega Man Megamix Doc Robot has a cameo appearance as one of the robots fought by Mega Man in New Metropolis. In the manga ''Mega Man Gigamix, Doc Robots appears in the story Asteroid Blues, which is based on the events of Mega Man 3. They help Dr. Wily retrieve the Energy Crystal sample stored back on Earth. Gallery Cntgmdocrobot.jpg|Doc Robot from Captain N: The Game Master. DocRobotHitoshiAriga.jpg|Doc Robot concept by Hitoshi Ariga. MegamixBosses.jpg|Doc Robot cameo in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixDocRobot.png|Doc Robots in Mega Man Gigamix. Trivia *His Japanese name, "dokurobotto", is actually the combination of two words -- "dokuro", which means "skull", and "robotto", which means "robot". The name basically translates to "skull robot," though the joke was lost in translation and resulted in the name "Doc Robot". Thus, in Captain N: The Game Master, he appears as a roboticized version of Dr. Wily. *The devices seen attached to Doc Robot at various places are what may be a buster on his right arm, a Quick Boomerang launcher on his left wrist, and a copy of Bubble Man's Bubble Lead and Crash Man's Crash Bomber module on his back. *Doc Robot is one of the few copy-characters in the Mega Man franchise, who not only can copy and use the abilities/weapons/movesets of another, but does not change shape or color to the person that which they are mimicking while doing so. References Category:Classic bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart